littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
No Pain, No More
No Pain, No More is a case featured in Criminal Case Third Line: World Dominant, appearing as the 9th case of the game. It is the third case set in Sahara Region. Plot On their way to the town Chief Fowler mentioned previously, Kevin and the player stumbled upon the green mountain, where they found protest leader Fawzi Elhouni who had been stabbed in the hip. The five people were labelled as suspects: Aziza Elhouni (victim's wife), Jonah Fox (American writer), Jonathan Craig (British teenager), King Mustafa II (religious leader), and Ismail Al Hammadi (scientist). While searching for investigations, Kevin and the player went to the mountain plain and found the message from Seristan person who said that The R.I.F.T. is preparing for mass holocaust on the people in Syria. Before they can do that, the killer attacks them as wanting to make them scream. But the player push the killer from the cliff to death. Did he just killed or not? Mid-investigation, King Mustafa II, the governor the town was protesting against, threatened to open fire on the remaining protesters. Later, Mustafa restricted access to the green mountain, jeopardizing the investigation. Despite the events, the team found enough evidence to arrest American writer Jonah Fox for the murder. Jonah denied involvement first but soon admitted to the crime. Jonah had arranged an interview with Fawzi about the latter's protest movement at the green mountain. Suddenly, someone blackmailed Jonah and handed a dagger, demanding to kill Fawzi because he wanted to get a feel for it. Jonah used a dagger to stab Fawzi in the hip and left him to bleed out. Jonah then seized the death to create a new noval based on true events in which he blamed the King for it. Judge Palamo sentenced him to 10 years in prison. During Walking Across Desert Storm (3/6), Kevin and the player talked to Jonah in jail to see if he had run across The R.I.F.T.'s name. Jonah remembered interviewing many protesters who claimed to be following The R.I.F.T.'s orders. Kevin then suggested to look for clues at the court square, where they found a wad of cash with a note in Aramaic. Per Rosamund, the money was addressed to Fawzi in exchange for helping Seven Deadly Sins, although the historian did not know what Seven Deadly Sins cult was. Aziza Elhouni, Fawzi's wife, said that the R.I.F.T. had been using her husband to overthrow the King, and that they used to meet at the green mountain. At the green mountain, the team found another wad of cash with the R.I.F.T.'s symbol. It had traces of sediments from the Nile river, so the Bureau followed Newcastle's killer to Egypt. Summary Victim *'Fawzi Elhouni' Murder Weapon *'Dagger' Killer *'Jonah Fox' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats asida. *The suspect goes fishing. *The suspect uses FlapChat. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats asida. *The suspect goes fishing. *The suspect uses FlapChat. *The suspect is 5’6’’. *The suspect is male. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses FlapChat. *The suspect is 5’6’’. *The suspect is male. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats asida. *The suspect goes fishing. *The suspect is male. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats asida. *The suspect goes fishing. *The suspect uses FlapChat. *The suspect is male. Killer's Profile *The killer eats asida. *The killer goes fishing. *The killer uses FlapChat. *The killer is 5’6’’. *The killer is male. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Walking Across Desert Storm (3/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Third Line cases Category:Cases in Sahara Region Category:Copyrighted Images